


Inexplicable

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very few people know why Hermione agreed to marry Draco.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexplicable

Most people aren’t quite sure what convinced sensible, Muggleborn Hermione Granger to decide to marry ex-Death Eater, pureblood Draco Malfoy. Ron and Harry know – sort of – because she can never keep anything from them. Her young son, Scorpius (Draco insisted), knows, because both of his parents have explained to him many times that, no matter what the world thinks, they love each other. But really, no one else knows, and that is exactly how Draco Malfoy likes it.

It would, after all, be far too humiliating to have everyone know that he fell, not for her charm or her skill on a broom (both close to nonexistent), but for her brilliant mind and, almost as passionately, for the chestnut curls of her hair. He likes her hair. He likes the way it feels against his cheek when he embraces her, the soft tickle of it when she sleeps beside him at night, the gentle pull of the tangles against his fingers in the morning when he combs his hands through it and teases her gently about her unruly coiffure.

And he does love Hermione, the woman, the Muggleborn, deeply. He tells her this every night, though often his voice is muffled, because his mouth is busy: laving her lovely breasts, nipping down her glorious legs, licking _just so_ at her tenderest parts, until she whimpers and cries out and arches against him in a perfect arc of pleasure. He tells her he loves her while he kisses her, over and over again until they are both breathless, while he tangles his hands in her magnificent hair and fucks her until they are both panting and speechless and spent. He tells her he loves her just before they fall asleep, when they are tangled up and her hair is in the way – again – and her breasts are pressed against his chest and he is nearly incoherent with satiation and exhaustion, because it is very important that, if Death should come for him that night, the last words he has said to her be words of love.


End file.
